


What Friends Are For

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aidan knows what he wants, Alternate title: Italian Sandwich, And how to get it, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Leading to a night of fun, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Content - Freeform, also i wrote this many years ago, edited as best i could but, recovery times what are recovery times, uughghghgg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Djonthoughthe was going to spend his night playing card games and getting smashed. Instead, he finds himself on the receiving end of Aidan and Ze's true hospitality.(A drabble for my original story,Rend)





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it's been a while since I managed to publish any chapters of the main plot *gulp* so please accept this random bit of smut in the meantime. I wrote this a long time ago. Like. A LONG TIME AGO. Before many of the major changes to Rend happened and. Also this has zero impact on the main story. An AU of an AU maybe, or just a "what if?" But hey, fuck it, they're my boys and I can make them do what I want lol.

 

"Yahtzee!"

"Dumbass, we're playing poker, you can't say that."

"Oh...." Djon blinked down at the spread of cards in his hands, staring at them for a moment as if expecting them to once again explain the rules of the game to him. Then, upon realizing that funny-looking clover wasn't about to help him cheat, he shrugged a little and reached for the only half-full cup of vodka left next to the rest of the collection. He chugged it back, managing to sway only slightly in the act.

Aidan continued to watch him through a rogue lock of ebony silk. "Are you going to play or not? It's still your turn." Though his words were noticeably more slurred than usual, there was little other indication that the dancer had already had two cups of the drink himself, on top of having polished off the last of his beer supply earlier in the night. He was leaning against the back of the leather couch, a near-empty glass of water held upright between his knees, occasionally flicking his amber gaze down to the group of cards fanned out in his lap.

Of the three friends sitting in Símon's living room that night, only the Italian could be considered relatively sober. Not usually a drinker, Ze had spent the last two hours nursing a single cup, pacing himself enough that, by the time he'd nearly finished, he was only just beginning to feel the alcohol's effects. 

He grinned as Djon once again told Aidan to "Go fish," then tipped the cup up to drain the last of its contents into his mouth before setting it back on the table. "I think this game may be a bit too complicated for him right now," he offered as he idly stroked one hand through Aidan's raven hair. "Maybe we should settle for a movie?" 

"Hey, no fair," the mixer interjected. "I was just about to win." Attempting a convincing pout, he turned around his cards to show off his hand. "See, I got one of each color." 

Símon tried hard to hide his laughter, while Aidan simply rolled his eyes. "There are only two colors in the whole deck, genius. You lose."

Their friend took another skeptical glance at his card, then frowned. "Oh." 

With a sigh, the dancer collapsed in an exasperated heap onto Ze's shoulder, pinching the bridge of his nose to will away a headache that may or may not have actually existed. "Remind me again why we invited him," he grumbled. A soft kiss to his temple compelled him to open his eyes again to stare up into his lover's grinning face.

"Because you sure as hell weren't going to drink all of this yourself."

Aidan mirrored the grin. "Right." He gave a slight yawn and turned further into Símon's arms, burying his face against the collar of the Italian's shirt. The faintest hints of a blush tinted his cheeks as he did: Ze was wearing his favorite cologne "You smell good," he observed after a moment. Experimentally, he leaned up to press his lips to side of the Italian's neck, then smirked and ran his tongue along the dark outline of his jaw.

On the floor, Djon was still searching for that elusive green card he swore he'd had just a moment ago. He barely noticed the tension building on the nearby couch -- at least until a quiet moan caught his full attention. Setting the deck of cards absently back onto the carpet, he let his gaze wander over the scene beginning to play out just on the other side of the room.

Somehow in the course of thirty seconds, Aidan had succeeded in pushing his Italian nearly onto his back on the couch and had proceeded to easily straddle his thighs. One hand coursing through short, black hair, the other toying with the buttons of Ze's shirt, the dancer was hard at work devouring every inch of the other's mouth with his own. Símon wasn't putting up much resistance; he was working his own fingers back through Aidan's hair even as he tugged at the hem of his loose jeans, urging his hips closer. The two of them seemed to have completely forgotten their friend's presence in the room.

Swallowing back commentary, Djon stared fixedly as Aidan began to pop the buttons of Símon's shirt one by one with agonizing slowness, taking his time in revealing the bronzed planes of the Italian's chest. The fabric slid like silk over one well-toned shoulder, followed only seconds later by the pale, hungry fingers tracing their way over every inch of exposed skin. They ghosted over Ze's flesh with a familiar intimacy, then Djon's gaze travelled with them back down to stroke a darkened nipple to life. 

The mixer could feel his own skin growing hot as he watched his friends, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Maybe it was the drinks, but somehow he didn't feel like he was intruding. After all, how long had he wanted to touch Aidan like that? To stroke his fingers through that long, beautiful hair, brush his lips over that pale skin? 

Suddenly, two piercing amber eyes turned on him, and his heavy breath caught in his throat. 

_ Uh, sorry, I'll go now, no need to kick me out _ . But the words never formed on his tongue, and his legs didn't move to carry him to the door. Djon just stared, speechless and drunk and more turned on than he could ever remember having been in his life. The last thing he wanted was to have to leave now.

To his surprise, Aidan smiled. And  _ winked _ . Then, keeping his gaze locked with Djon's, he slowly resumed licking his way down Símon's throat. 

The Italian let out a quiet moan as he tilted his head back, exposing as much of his neck to his lover as he could. Aidan flicked his tongue teasingly against the base of his neck, his white teeth flashing as he offered a playful nip. A shiver ran down the mixer's spine at that, as if he could feel his friend's tongue moving like that over his own skin.

" _ Aidan _ ." The single word left Ze's lips somewhere between a moan and a breath as the dancer's warm mouth encircled the nipple his fingers had been teasing only moments before. Yet, while Aidan's lips were giving full attention to his lover's chest, his golden eyes were still watching Djon across the room.

He couldn't hold back anymore. His legs propelled him forward before he'd even made up his mind, moving him toward the couch where that beautiful pair of amber eyes seemed to be waiting for him. Djon kneeled down next to Símon's shoulder, then glanced over at the dancer for encouragement. A subtle wink was all he received before Aidan turned his attention back to his lover, tongue tracing its way further down his body.

Gulping down his hesitation, Djon let his gaze wander up to Ze's face. The Italian was breathing slowly, lips parted and cheeks flushed with alcohol and lust. A few strands of black hair fell into his eyes, closed tight as he concentrated on the sensation of Aidan's tongue traveling across his flesh. Staring down at him, Djon was amazed at how beautiful his friend suddenly looked. He held his breath as he reached out to lay a soft hand on Símon's cheek. 

Slowly, the Italian's eyes slid open, his curious blue and green gaze following the path of Djon's arm up to his face. They started at one another for a moment in silence, until realization finally broke through the fog of Ze's mind and his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"W-wait a second, what are...?  _ Aidan?" _ he stammered, quickly glancing down at his lover in hopes of getting an explanation. The panic was clear in his voice. But the raven-haired dancer didn't respond right away, instead pulling away from Ze's stomach and sitting up to straddle his thigh again. Smirking, he began tugging open the Italian's belt.

"It's okay, Ze," he purred as he tossed the conquered belt onto the floor. "You may as well let him help. My mouth is going to be pretty occupied." Aidan sent Djon a playful wink, then slid Símon's pants down over his hips.

"A-Aidan!" The Italian's cheeks had turned an even darker shade of red, but despite his nervous protests it was clear the dancer wasn't listening anymore. He was eagerly nibbling at the hem of Símon's boxers, seemingly oblivious to his lover's anxiety.

Almost shyly Símon turned his gaze up to the mixer leaning over him. Djon, despite his own hesitation, gave his friend a warm smile. "It's just me, Ze," he whispered. He gently stroked his thumb over the Italian's lips, holding his gaze until, finally, Símon managed a smile in return. 

"Y...yeah.... Okay."

The whole room seemed to grow hotter the moment their lips touched. Djon moved slowly at first, letting the Italian get used to the feel of his lips moving over his, kissing the corners of his mouth with a gentle pressure. The mixer's fingers tenderly caressed Símon's cheek, his jaw, his neck, gradually helping him relax under his touch. When he slid his tongue over Ze's bottom lip, he was surprised at how eagerly it was met with the Italian's own. 

Aidan smirked as he watched the two kiss. Not only did Djon seem to be enjoying himself, but this was the first time Aidan had seen Símon so,  _ well, _ dominated. Now that he had so obviously given up resisting, the steady slur of moans passing between his and Djon's lips was sending delicious shivers down the dancer's spine.  _ This was definitely a good idea, _ he mused to himself, then leaned forward to nuzzle the distinct bulge beneath the fabric of Ze's boxers.

Closing his lips over the head of Símon's cock through the cotton, Aidan delighted in the way his lover's entire body suddenly tensed up for him. The dancer continued to tease him for several moments, satisfied with the generous amount of precum soaking into the fabric, before gently rolling down the hem of his boxers to release his heated flesh. Slender fingers wrapped around the Italian’s cock, and a low groan emanated from the other end of the couch as Aidan gave a playful squeeze.

Full, wet lips pressed against the underside of his cock, and Símon clutched tighter at Djon's shoulders. The moan that had been building up in his throat spilled over into his friend's mouth; his hips arched up gently off the leather couch, seeking more of his lover's intoxicating warmth. He was not disappointed. Aidan soon moved to take the bare head of his cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste the slit before swirling it around in delicious circles over the trembling flesh. As Símon shivered and parted his lips in another moan, Djon took the opportunity to slip his tongue deeper into his mouth, pressing their lips together with almost bruising force.

The Italian responded immediately. Wrapping his arms fully around the mixer's shoulders he pulled him down closer, kissing him desperately in his mounting passion. The light sheen of sweat that had been forming on the surface of his skin glistened in the light as his lower body began a steady rocking, his hips pumping in sync with Aidan's mouth. 

The duel pleasures were nearly too much for him. It wasn't long before he could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach rapidly giving way to a powerful release. Moaning loudly into Djon's mouth, clutching him with as much strength as he had, Símon arched off the couch cushions with surprising force. Aidan moaned as his lover's cock slid further down his throat, its hot, thick seed gushing into him in waves. He drank it down, sucking encouragingly until, shuddering and drained, Ze collapsed back onto the couch to catch his breath. 

Hesitantly, Djon let his lips slip away from his friend's. He trailed soft, wet kisses over the Italian's warm cheek, nuzzling the side of his neck before slowly leaning back. The sight of Símon's flushed skin, reddened and damp from his cheeks down to his exposed chest, brought him crashing back to reality with enough force to nearly sober him.

He had just made out with his best friend's boyfriend. With...Ze.... And...

...he'd really,  _ really  _ enjoyed it. 

But, wasn't there something wrong with this situation? Should he really be intruding on Aidan and Símon's sex life like this? Even though the dancer had practically invited him to join in this time, it would probably be best for him to leave now before things got  _ weird. _ Maybe he should just --

"And just where do you think  _ you're _ going?" Aidan's low tone was more playful than anything else, but Djon immediately lowered himself back down on his knees next to the couch. A light hand found its way to the back of his neck as the dancer stretched out on the Italian's chest. "You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

"Uh, w-well," the mixer stammered, extremely conscious of the fingertips brushing teasingly over his nape, "I don't want t-to intrude or...anything...."

Those fingertips were now trailing along his moist lips, and a seductive smile flitted across the dancer's features. "Do you have any idea how hot it was watching the two of you? And I can tell Ze enjoyed it. I've never seen him so  _ submissive _ before." A grin as Aidan gently slipped his forefinger past Djon's lips, teasingly drawing it in and out of his mouth as he continued. "I plan on taking  _ full _ advantage of this situation. Which means you're not leaving until  _ somebody _ gets fucked."

"A-Aidan!" Having recently regained the ability to form coherent syllables, Símon was now sitting up as much as his lover's body on top of him allowed, and was staring at the two of them in obvious embarrassment. "I don't t-think --"

"No, Ze, leave that bit to me." Smiling, the dancer temporarily abandoned Djon's mouth to instead focus on his lover's. He kissed him gently, expertly triggering all the right spots with his hands while he spoke. "You can't tell me you're not even slightly curious? There's nothing wrong with a little  _ fun _ between friends. I think you'll really like it." As he whispered the last bit, Aidan ran his tongue along the rim of Ze's ear, delighting in the way his body shivered beneath him.

"A-ah, well...," the Italian began, but any protests he had died with a sharp gasp.

Aidan rubbed the pad of his thumb over Símon's tender nipple again, a sly smirk playing over his lips. "Please, babe?”

" _ Nnh _ ." The groan was obviously taken as a 'yes,' because the dancer wasted no time in tugging Símon with him off the couch. The Italian, still hanging from his lover's soft lips, followed loyally as Aidan started for the hall, shedding clothing with every step.

Djon sat rooted to the spot for a brief moment. Caught between desperately wanting to follow them, and still wondering if this was all just a dream, it took him several seconds to build up the courage to stand. Once he'd managed that bit, however, his legs took control as they propelled him down the hall after his friends. 

Símon's bedroom was larger than he expected. With the shades drawn, and only one small lamp on next to the bed, the shadows that hung in the corners made the space seem endless. Still, Djon's only focus was the blue sheets covering the bed in the center, and the sight of the inseparable bodies of his two closest friends. 

Slipping quietly into the room, heart pounding, he watched Ze's hands travel purposefully down Aidan's pale, slender back as the dancer straddled him atop the mattress. Black hair cascaded around them, moist lips met heated skin, and  _ damn _ , the noises they were making! A moment later, Ze's fingers slipped under his lover's boxers, and the two melted together with a soft moan.

It was incredible to watch, but Djon knew it would be even better to participate. Isn't that why Aidan had brought him back here? The delicious sight before him was too tempting to pass up. In an instant, he forgot his earlier embarrassment and decided not to wait for his next opening.

He pulled his shirt over his head as he made his way closer to them, letting it fall to the floor without a second thought. His pants could stay on -- for now. Eagerly, he stepped up behind Aidan, laid his palms on either side of his hips, and leaned forward until his lips met the dancer's spine. 

The body beneath him shuddered visibly, and a weak moan escaped Aidan's mouth. Djon teasingly flicked his tongue out over the sensitive flesh, pleased with the results he was eliciting from his friend, and somewhat surprised by how good he tasted. Intrigued, he continued upwards, moving his mouth slowly over shivering skin until he reached the nape of the other's neck. There, he paused, smirked, and bit down gently.

" _ O-oh, _ Aidan!" 

From his position on the very bottom, Símon sank his head back further into the cool sheets to expose even more of his neck. Aidan's teeth raked over his jaw line again, and he gave a visible shiver. Yet if he was hoping for more, it did not come; instead, his slender lover fell torturously still, a wide grin spreading over his lips as he waited. Ze squirmed and bit back a moan.

It took Djon several more heartbeats to comprehend what was happening. Experimentally, he flicked his tongue out over the sensitive skin of Aidan's neck -- and felt a thrill rush through him when the dancer mirrored the act on Símon. Again, the Italian shivered, begging for more with every soft gasp that spilled from his lips. And clearly, Djon realized, it was up to him to deliver.

He set to the task with enthusiasm. First, as a test, he trailed hasty kisses along the base of Aidan's neck until, reaching the juncture at his shoulder, he paused to smile. Beneath his lips, he could feel his friend's pulse quicken, a rapid throb that matched the rhythmic energy of his body. He licked out once, twice, felt the slender body beneath him tremble, and offered another playful nip. Aidan followed suit. 

From that spot, Djon allowed his tongue to trace lazy circles over every inch of heated flesh he could find. His senses were torn between the intoxicating taste of Aidan's skin and the heady moans they were jointly pulling from the Italian's throat, yet somehow the combination helped to focus his mind on the moment, driving his passion further with every passing second. As he licked, nipped, and suckled his way over planes of deliciously pale skin, the mixer slid his body forward until he was cupping the curve of Aidan's back and hips. The contact, as perfect as he'd always imagined, was enough to drive him crazy with lust.

" _ Djon _ ." The low voice from the sheets below drew his attention. Aidan was watching him through heavily lidded eyes, twin amber jewels twinkling as his lips curved into a smirk. "I've got other plans for you."

Through the fog of his passion, Djon could only follow his friend's lead as the dancer guided him by the hand up onto the mattress. He settled back against the pillows and Aidan, satisfied, gave a promising squeeze to his inner thigh. "Just relax," he said, grinning, before slipping back down into his boyfriend's arms. Djon watched them closely; first, Aidan slid his tongue past Símon's already moistened lips, pulling the dashing Italian into a deep, heated kiss in the process. Then slender fingers danced along Ze's sides, finally stopping to tangle in the fabric of his boxers before slowly, tenderly drawing them away.

Símon swallowed a gasp as chilled air once again caressed his skin. His head swam and his chest burned from the power of his lover's kiss, and yet his body desperately craved more. He trembled, arching his hips up against the warmth of Aidan's smooth stomach. Yet much to his disappointment, the dancer pulled away. 

"Nnh…? A-Aidan, I --"

"Not yet, babe," Aidan crooned gently, casting his gaze over to Djon. Curious, Ze followed his direction -- and felt his heart jump. Somehow, in the daze of passion and feverish kisses, he had nearly forgotten their friend was still there. His cheeks flushed a telling crimson. 

Yet before he could open his mouth to speak, a highly amused Aidan leaned down close to his ear and began to whisper something in a low voice. Meanwhile, Djon continued to watch them both, overtly aware not only of his own straining desire but that of Símon's as well. He was growing more desperate for the sweet pressure of another body against his, and the bronze curves of Ze's hips were looking more appetizing by the second. 

Suddenly, the color tinting the Italian's cheeks flared impossibly bright, and he stared over at the mixer with round, wide eyes. Aidan merely grinned. "Go on," he purred encouragingly, once again locking eyes with the already very confused Djon. "I promise I'll be right behind you."

Símon seemed to grow even more embarrassed at that, but managed to roll onto his knees at the end of the bed. Slowly, he crawled over to Djon, conscious of his own naked body in the dim light, until he was nearly sitting in his friend's lap. "Um," he started, gazing up shyly through blue-and-green pools. "M-may I...y’know...?" 

From the blank expression he received in turn, he realized Djon did  _ not _ know. No matter how skilled Aidan might be at reading his blushing propositions, it was obvious that modesty would get him nowhere in this situation. Djon was simply too, well,  _ Djon. _ And if words weren't going to work, he was just going to have to show him.

Símon started with his hands. He could feel each of Djon's muscles tense beneath his fingertips as he ghosted over the length of his torso. Chest, abs, the lean flesh of his hips. An unbidden thrill of excitement raced through the Italian, and his sudden desire to explore this new body got the better of him. He ran his tongue over kiss-swollen lips and, as his fingers began to work at the front of his friend's pants, Símon let his mouth take over. 

Everything about Djon's body was so different from Aidan's. His skin, a dark, sensual brown, radiated with an unfamiliar heat, and as Ze trailed his tongue across powerful muscles, he felt the other's energy surging beneath the flesh. Ze wanted to touch him, taste him, keep drawing those gasping breaths from his full lips. Slowly, the Italian worked his way southward, and by the time finished rolling down the hem of Djon's boxers, his mouth was just skimming over the dark patch of curls at the base of his navel.

A deep blush flamed to life on his cheeks when his fingers at last wrapped around the thick hardness of Djon's cock, pulling him free. He'd done this so many times for Aidan, and yet there was no denying it; Djon was  _ big _ .

Gentle fingers weaved into his dampened hair, and Símon realized he must have been staring. Ze tilted his face up to gaze at his friend, who was smiling down at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Símon," he breathed, and stroked at the back of his neck encouragingly. Ze managed a nervous smile in return.

"R-right."  _ Just pretend it's Aidan, _ he thought to himself, dipping his head and pressing his soft lips to the throbbing organ.  _ Maybe...more like two of Aidan _ . 

Djon forced his eyes to stay open. He wanted to watch every second of Ze's delicious mouth in action. In the dim light of the bedroom, the Italian's lips shimmered with saliva and precum, his eyelashes cast long shadows over his cheeks. He really was beautiful, Djon realized, especially with his own cock sliding between those full, dark lips.

A shiver ran through him suddenly as Símon moaned around his tender flesh. His friend pulled back -- drawing an audible whimper from Djon's lips -- and turned quickly to look behind him. There, Aidan was leaning over his lover's back with a playful smile write across his features, languidly sliding his index finger in and out of Símon's ass. Next to him, a small tube of cream lay open atop the red sheets.

"Don't mind me, babe," he purred, pouring a little more lube onto his hand before inserting a second finger. "Show our guest just how good you can be at multitasking, hm?"

Flushing crimson, Símon hesitated only a moment before resuming his previous act with renewed fervor. In one move he took Djon's dick fully into his mouth, causing the mixer to sink back into the pillows in a barrage of groans. He sucked greedily, lapping his tongue over already slick skin. Each time he drew his lips up Djon's length to suckle on the head, he would then slide back down yet further, taking him even deeper into his inviting mouth. And, of course, the low moans still pouring from the Italian's throat were enough to drive Djon crazy with pleasure. After just several moments of delicious attention, Djon was already careening toward the edge; his fingers twisted in Ze's hair in a telling warning.

Aidan watched them intently. While his own desire was straining desperately against the front of his pants, he had so far restrained himself from participating. Now, however, he longed for the touch of his lover's lips on his skin, longed to wrap himself around Ze's lean body in a heated embrace. The dancer's exceptional limits were reaching their breaking point as he imagined all the things he wanted Símon to do to him.

Waiting until Djon had finished, hips bucking up hard before he collapsed back into the pillows, Aidan gave Ze little time for reprieve. He gently gathered the panting Italian into his arms and, licking away a few drops of milky cum from the corner of his mouth, pulled him up into a passionate kiss. Ze responded quickly; he reached one hand back to stroke the other's smooth cheek as he arched back further, pressing their lips together with almost bruising force. Pleased, Aidan rewarded Símon by drawing one lotion-covered hand around to squeeze his throbbing erection. 

"Ooh, A-Aidan.  _ God...!" _ The Italian's head fell back onto his lover's shoulder, his thighs tightened, and he began to grind up into that perfect fist. Waves of ebony hair draped around them both as Aidan bent down to suckle on Ze's neck, and for several moments he continued to pump his slick hand along his boyfriend's cock. But once the sound of the Italian's moans grew more desperate and his body began to tense, Aidan quickly drew his hand back.

"Not yet," he breathed into Ze's ear, easily halting any half-whimpered protests. Instead, the dancer slipped his arms around Ze's neck and, with a tender smile, pulled his lover's body down on top of him. Somehow, despite the large hands suddenly roaming over every inch of his skin and the mouth feverishly sucking at his throat, Aidan managed to wriggle free of his pants. At long last, he lay naked and panting under Símon's equally sweaty body.

And that was just how he wanted it.

Djon watched dizzily from the pillows at the top of the bed as the dancer's slender fingers guided Símon into him. They both released low, growling moans at the sudden entry, but as Ze pushed deeper inside his beautiful lover's ass, their voices melted into half-sighs. Aidan stretched back on the sheets, long, pale arms arching back over his head; his skin glowed in the dim light as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Even Símon took on a different glow, as his desperate passion turned into a more familiar, steady love-making. Even from several feet away, their rhythmic energy was already helping to stir Djon's passion back to life.

Then he suddenly caught Aidan's gaze and felt his heart skip a beat. Those amber eyes, so full of lust, once more beckoned him closer. How could anyone resist? The mixer got to his knees, crawled over to them, and, just as Aidan indicated, began to wrap his arms around Símon's waist.

This time, the Italian offered no resistance. Djon's heated body pressed down against his back, gentle fingers spread apart the cheeks of his ass, and slowly that thickening length started to push into him. Ze gritted his teeth and groaned into the side of Aidan's slim neck, yet his body was eager to accept the sudden pressure. He shuddered once, twice, then relaxed and let the other two bodies take over.

Aidan was the first to begin moving again. He adjusted his own hips to meet Ze's new position, hugging his lover close as he rocked up against his cock. A moment later, Djon was matching his rhythm, sliding into Símon's ass just as the dancer was pressing his body up. Between them, Símon could only buck and moan as waves of immense pleasure rode through his entire being.

Their passion swelled. Before long, Djon had taken the lead and, gripping Aidan's ankles high in the air, proceeded to screw the two of them hard into the mattress with his powerful thrusts. Aidan had taken to gripping Ze's shoulders tight, still riding him hard even as his lover's cock twitched and throbbed deep in his gut. He could barely hear his own gasping moans over Símon's voice next to him, but somehow he knew they were both growing close to climax. Throwing his head back, Aidan arched his body until his own cock pressed tight against Ze's flat stomach; a few more passion-filled thrusts and his vision went white, the sheer power of his orgasm bringing sparks to his eyes.

Ze needed no further encouragement. As Aidan's muscles tightened around his erection, the Italian felt his own body seize; at the same moment the other's sex exploded between their sweat-slicked torsos, Ze spilled himself deep within Aidan's gut. Behind him, Djon only managed to hold on a moment longer before he, too, arched back with a loud moan. The mixer pumped hard a few more times into Símon as he came, dripping his milky liquid down the insides of bronzed thighs.

Eventually, the three friends collapsed into a heap on the mattress. A sweaty, breathless, exhausted heap. No one spoke while the air around them slowly cooled, bringing their internal body temperatures down as well. Countless minutes passed before finally Djon found the energy to sit up.

He wore a contented smile as he swept his fingers back over his thick dreads. "He gonna be alright?"

Aidan lazily opened his eyes, turning to press a kiss to Ze's cheek. "Baby? You awake?" No response; the dancer grinned. "Nah, I think we did him in," he laughed softly, and carefully rolled the Italian onto his back. Indeed, Símon was completely passed out, his gentle snores taking on a rhythm of their own.

Eager to join him, the dancer melted down onto his chest before casting a sleepy smile up at Djon. "And you? You'd better not be planning to leave," he smirked.

Surprised at the offer, Djon immediately dropped his pants back onto the floor. " 'Course not," he said, mirroring the grin. Naked, he climbed back onto the mattress and tugged at the sheets before sliding down against his friend's other side. One arm slipped under Ze's neck, the other fell across his chest, allowing his fingers to tangle in a river of raven hair.

"I'm thinking we should do this more often," he suggested after a few moments, settling comfortably on Ze's shoulder. However, neither of his friends responded; they were both already fast asleep, lips curved into gentle smiles even as they dreamed. Djon found himself smiling as well. "Yeah. I agree, too." With a wide yawn, the mixer snuggled closer against his friends' warmth, and finally gave in to a deep, comfortable sleep of his own.

  
  



End file.
